Dispensers and particularly fluid dispensers are known to have a backplate for mounting to a wall or other support structure and a cover member pivotally mounted to the backplate for relative movement between a closed position and an open position and in which a consumable product is disposed in a cavity between the backplate and the cover member. The cover member may be moved to an open position to replace the consumable product.
The present inventors have appreciated that previously known dispensers and notably soap dispensers suffer the disadvantage that the cover member cannot readily be applied or removed as, for example, for replacement by the same or a different cover member.